Love will Bring us back together
by bexieb
Summary: Martin leaves for Seattle and all of a sudden comes back to New York. Will he be able to win back Sams heart again.


**Chapter 1**

Samantha stayed awake almost every night crying herself to sleep wishing that Martin would come back to her. Days went by and soon after it turned into months. Months she wished that didn't come. Sam had never moved on since that day he left for Seattle. It was as if there was a piece of him glued to her heart and she hated it.

Sam was very grateful of all her co workers being there for her especially Danny. Every night he was at her apartment making sure she was okay. He was the brother she never had only a sister but didn't keep in touch that often. Danny always knew when she was feeling upset and being the guy he is always looked after her.

While Sam was resting she started to think about something Danny had done.

_As soon as Danny heard that Martin left for Seattle all he could think about is why would Martin do that to Sam. He thought he loved her, well obviously he was wrong. . The more he would think about it the angrier he got. He quickly left work and went over to Sam's apartment knowing that she would be torn up and upset. He very well knew that she wouldn't be able to cope with this. She was so hooked up on Martin and even let her barriers down for him. She never did that to other guys she dated unless he was special and that was what Martin was. As he reached her apartment door he knocked on the door again and again, but still there was no answer._

'_Thank god she gave me a spare key to her apartment' he thought to himself while opening the door _

_He stepped in side and looked around. He noticed there were a lot of photos of her and Martin they looked so happy together. He knocked on her bedroom door._

"_Sam can I come in?" he said quietly._

_She didn't answer him. All he could hear were quiet sobs. He quickly went to her side and embraced her with a hug._

"_Shush, its okay. I'm here for you" Danny said reassuring hoping this will calm her._

_All Danny could wish for his best friend was that she had to get over this and move on with life. It made his heart ache to see Sam like this. _

_After calming her down she quickly fell asleep. He then tucked her in bed and gave her a kiss on her forehead._

"_Night Sam" Danny said quietly before leaving her room. _

Danny had always tried to cheer her up by taking her out to dinner and telling her his funny jokes. But that just didn't work. All she could think about was him. The image of him remained n her head. It just wouldn't go away. Everyone in the office knew she wasn't coping well. She would always arrive to work late with red puffy eyes from crying too much. She wasn't looking after herself. Her skin was pale than usual, she no longer had the sparkle in her eyes when she said hello to everyone. She had changed and that was all caused by Martin. Everyone wished for the old Samantha to come back.

They had such great times together like when they would go out to dinner on a calm night.

'That night was one amazing night'

"_Thank you for dinner" Sam said sweetly to Martin kissing him lightly on the lips._

_She had loved their dinner. Martin had booked a dinner on a harbour cruise. It was the most beautiful evening she had ever had, so romantic and sweet. There were beautiful lights surrounding the boat with a violin playing in the background. They were seated overlooking the calm waters of New York. Of all the time she had been living here she never knew that you could even have a harbour cruise dinner. Being with him she learned something new everyday which she was glad about. Candles were sat around the table lighting up their faces while they sat their in peacefulness enjoying each others company. It was so romantic and ever so perfect. It was all she could ever imagine it to be._

"_You're the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I'll do anything for you" he smiled as they walked down the street hand in hand. _

"_You're so sweet, what have I ever done to deserve you" she asked while putting her head on his shoulder._

_He thought to himself how lucky he got as well. He has been looking for a girl like Samantha for ever. She was intelligent, good at her job, caring and most of all beautiful than ever._

"_I don't know. But I should be asking you that" he said right into her beautiful brown eyes._

_She never thought her heart would melt like that. Ever since he joined the team her eyes stayed put on his. He had the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. His eyes were so blue it was amazing._

"_I love you" Martin said sweetly and leaned in and kissed her on the lips _

_I hope she loves me too. I just have this huge feeling in my heart and I know she is the one._

_Her eyes started to water. She knew from that night she loved him and that he was the one._

"_I love you too, I love you so much Martin" she said while tears started to fall down her delicate face._

"_Hey don't cry. What's wrong?" he said wiping away her tears._

"_I'm just so happy. I don't know why I'm crying really." She said to him now feeling embarrassed. She quickly brushed off the tears and gave him one of her mega volt smiles._

_He embraced her with a hug, while tracing his thumb across her slightly pink cheeks. Then after a few minutes went by Martin couldn't hold on no more longer so he swept her up and kissed her so passionate than he had ever done before. _

"_That was…" she started to say but got cut off._

"…_amazing" he said breath taking_

"_Yeah" she smiled sweetly to him_

'Yeah, those were such great times,' thought Sam sadly wishing she could go back to that night again.


End file.
